mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 105 - The Corpse Vanishes
=The Short: Radar Men from the Moon - Chapter 3: Bridge of Death= Synopsis Cody and Ted narrowly escape the molten lava which trapped them at the end of a cave by exiting from a convenient side tunnel. Returning to their rocketship, Cody and his colleagues leave the moon, having accomplished the most important part of their mission. They must now return to Earth to warn U.S. officials about Retik’s plan to invade Earth. Meanwhile, Retik contacts his henchmen on Earth and orders them to attack Cody’s ship when it lands. Information The working title for Radar Men from the Moon was Planet Men from Mars. Radar Men borrowed heavily from Republic's previous (and popular) serial King of the Rocket Men; including most of it's flying shots and the "rocketman suit". Radar Men has twelve chapters. The Episode Host Segments Prologue Dr F brings Laurence a bottle of Isaac Asimov Body Splash (part of the Foundation Trilogy gift set) from the Mad Scientist Convention. "It smells like space!" Invention Exchange Joel demonstrates the "Chiro-gyro" and Clay presents the "Flame Throwing Flower". Host Segment 1 Tom and Crow read Tiger-Bot magazine, featuring a "dreamy" Commander Data and a dream date with Twiki. Host Segment 2 Crow, Tom, Gypsy and Joel play tag on the Satellite of Love. Host Segment 3 Crow runs his own barbershop. References are made to a variety of Eastern Minnesota and Western Wisconsin locales and institutions including the Hot Fish Shophttp://www.winonadailynews.com/articles/2004/03/20/news/00lead.txt also referenced in episode 1001(Soultaker), Ellsworth, Wisconsin, and Bixby, Minnesota. Host Segment 4 The Bots say a good thing and bad thing about the movie in exchange for a RAM chip, only for Tom to fail when he could not think of a good thing. Obscure References Host Segment Prologue *Isaac Asimov is widely considered a master of the Science Fiction genre. One of his most famous works is the Foundation Series. The Short: Radar Men From the Moon. Chapter Three: Bridge of Death *Tom sings the credits in a musical style similar to a Gregorian chant *''"Joel: "Yeah, what's that symbol mean over there, I always wondered.'' :Tom: It means Gold N Plump. :Crow: Ah, Gold N Plump Turkey?" ::Gold N Plump is a chicken processing corporation located in St Cloud, MN. Their advertising gained nationwide fame for their battle-ready, helmeted birds driving tanks or parachuting from airplanes. *''"Try not to look like Mr. Peanut." '' :Mr. Peanut is the corporate mascot for Planters best known for his top hat, cane and monocle. *''"He never drinks coffee on our home planet."'' :Reference to a television advertisement for Folger's coffee. The wife gets upset that her husband "never has a second cup of coffee at home". *''"...the Macy's parade gone awry."'' :The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is an annual parade presented by Macy's Department store. The most prominent feature of the parade is the huge balloons. *''"...kinda reminds me of Das Boot!"'' :Das Boot is a film about a German submarine and it's crew. *''"Daddy, what's Vietnam?"'' :References a Time-Life commercial in the '80s for its "History of the Vietnam War" book series. In the commercial, a man and his son stand before the Vietnam Veterans Memorial in Washington, DC. The son looks up, and asks "Daddy, what's Vietnam?". At which point, a voiceover somberly intones "A question a child might ask - but not a childish question." *''"They're at the Cadillac Ranch!"'' :Cadillac Ranch is an art installation in Amarillo, Texas. Created in 1974, it consists of several Cadillacs buried nose deep into the ground similar to the pyramids of Giza and Stonehenge. Movie Act 1 *''"Nice dive!" - Crow'' :Running gag said when a bride dies at the alter *''""I'll remember that, stooge!" - Cub Reporter Pat Hunter'' :The bots proceed to make The Three Stooges sounds. *''"It's Nelson Eddy!"'' :Nelson Eddy was an American singer and movie star who resembles the actor on the screen. *''"Ponch! Jon!"'' : Ponch and Jon are the motorcycle cops from the 70's show CHiPs. *"Meanwhile back at the Adam's family home..." :The Adams Family was a television show featuring a eccentric and macabre family living in a gloomy mansion *''"She's practicing for her role as Camille."'' :Camille is a 1936 movie featuring Greta Garbo as an ailing courtesan. It was remade as Moulin Rouge in 2001. *''"Lovely, Lovely!"'' -Said by Joel when a creepy guy is stroking a girl's hair. :This is a reference to the necktie killer in Alfred Hitchcock's Frenzy. *''"When a hunchback comes along, you must whip him. He's playing with your corpse, unless you whip him. It will not go away, you must whip him. Whip him, whip your hunchback."'' :Joel and Tom sing their version Whip It by Devo Movie Act 2 *''"Something stupid this way comes!"'' :A play on "something wicked this way comes", a phrase from Shakespeare's Macbeth. Said by the second witch in reference to Macbeth. *''"Ze plane! Ze plane!"'' :Crow says the phrase made famous by Herve Villechaize in Fantasy Island as a diminutive man is seen onscreen. *''"The weather started getting rough..."'' :Tom sings the theme to Gilligan’s Island as lightning is seen onscreen. *''"I've got to go back here and talk to the lion and the witch." - said as Bela Lugosi climbs into a wardrobe.'' :The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe is a novel by C.S. Lewis Move Act 3 *''"Dr. Denton! Dr. Scholls! Dr Pepper!"'' :Dr. Denton is a brand of blanket sleepers. Dr. Scholl's is a brand of foot care products. Dr Pepper is a soft drink. *''"I've got a bad feeling about this, Joel."'' :Crow seems to be a Star Wars fan. *''"Little leg of the dog that bit him!"'' :"Hair of the dog that bit you" is a common phrase meaning to drink alcohol to cure a hangover. *''"Character actor Burgess Meredith!"'' :Burgess Meredith was a character actor best known for his role in Rocky. *''"Thank you, Shecky!"'' :Shecky Greene was a comedian known for his nightclub act in Las Vegas. *''"And now, right here in our very office..."'' :Said as a parody of Ed Sullivan. *''"A date that will live in infamy!"'' :References the "Day of Infamy" speech by FDR in which he asks Congress to declare war. *''"It's the Notre Dame Fight song!"'' :Notre Dame Victory March is one of the most recognizable collegiate fight songs in the United States. *''"It's the sleeper!"'' :The sleeper hold (or chokehold) is an illegal move in wrestling. *''"Hey, Cloris, what's up?"'' :The actress seen onscreen somewhat resembles Cloris Leachman *''"And his hair was perfect!"'' :From Warren Zevon's "Werewolves of London", a 1970's rock song with the lyric: "I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's, his hair was perfect." Corpse Vanishes, The Corpse Vanishes, The Corpse Vanishes, The